Grief
by celticstarwolf
Summary: To loose someone you love is hard and grief sometimes takes over, but maybe there is a hope you just have to look for. Please R&R Thank you


3

Hello all: here's a short piece that may need tissues. Kind of a look into what would happen after Hailey's death.

I hope you like it let me know what you think for reviews are candy to my soul.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_With tears of sorrow we cry each day_

_In angels arms you were carried away. _

_Our memories of love and laughter shall_

_Not fade, for inside or hearts you will always stay. _

_Unknown Author_

Grief the intense emotional suffering of losing someone that by definition is what Webster say's grief is. However, grief is not just emotional but physical and a down right pain in the ass especially when that someone you loose meant more to you that you can ever express.

He stared down at the grey tombstone at a complete lose as to what he would do next. They were suppose to be together forever that was what they had pledged all those years ago, but now she lay six feet under dirt covering the white casket with her body held inside. He didn't know how this could have happened he'd always been, so careful to never give too much away. He had thought they would be safe, that his job wouldn't interfere in the life she had been building away from him with their son in tow, but now, in a short period of time, the once light of his life was taking away from him forever and his world was turned up side down.

He kneeled in front of the tombstone a hand tracing the letters as a cold breeze blow across the dreary landscape one that matched the emptiness in his heart. "How am I supposed to do this without you," he whispered letting his heart speak for once in his life.

Always the stoic leader, the one who never showed much emotion, the one who didn't break even as a psychotic killer repeatedly drove a knife through his chest the very same man that would and did stare down Section Chief Strauss to fight for his team. In the end what had he gained nothing, but lost everything. He still had his son, his little man, the only link to his past life he had left. Would he be enough for Jack? He was all ready a broken man, his heart bleeding for the loss of his love and regretting the missed opportunities that passed them by never to be reclaimed again.

He would never let anyone close to him again the pain of loosing them was to hard, to much grief for one man to carry.

He felt a small hand worm its way into his and he looked over to see his son standing next to him.

"Daddy ok?" Jack asked his big eyes staring at him.

Aaron turned and took his son in his arms holding the little boy close, his life wrapped in a small package. "Yes Jack I'm all right."

"Is Mommy an angel now?" Jack asked his voice muffled.

Pulling back Aaron studied the face of his son, before saying, "That she is Jack. She's watching over you always keeping you safe."

Jack nodded tears falling from his dark eyes. Young to young to have lost his mother that way, but unfortunately fate loved to play with people.

A noise caught his attention, looking up he saw the rest of his team gathered round jackets pulled close to ward off the chill. Of course they would be here they wouldn't let him grieve alone ever if he asked them to. They had become what he had lost a family one that would do all most anything for each other.

In that second Aaron knew that he didn't have to take on grief by himself that he didn't have to raise Jack by himself either, for the six people standing in front of him would be there to help pick him up when times would get just a little too tough. They were a family maybe not by blood, but by a bond that was stronger than that.

Rising to his full height Aaron picked his son up into his arms as they looked back one more time at the grave stone, before turning away and welcomed into the arms of their family. All seven walked down the hill side Aaron and Jack in the middle being protected by their family in this time of grief and pain.

_Grief can either make you suffer or bring you into a season of new hope_

_You have to make that choice to move on_

_For the ones we love will always be with us _

_In our hearts_

_In the whisper of the wind on a beautiful spring day_

_Just look passed the pain and sadness _

_For a brighter day is just around the corner _

_All you have to do is take it_

_And remember they will always be with you… _

_Author: Kristy_

_The End_


End file.
